The 446th Hunger Games:SYOT
by TacoPhoenix88
Summary: The Capitol is getting bored, bored of the same old Arena, the predictable tributes. No Gamemaker can think of something new, until now. This year the Gamemakers have a lot planned, twists and turns that will pull the audience in and make this Hunger Games a memorable one. (SYOT CLOSED)
1. New President and Tribute Form

**Hi! I'm starting a new SYOT. There will be only 2 tribute submissions per person and sponsoring points and list will be up next chapter. Please make your tributes interesting! If they're not I'll probably not use them, or if I'm desperate, put them into Bloodbath. So without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

**In the Capitol**

**President Cinnamon Lancaster**

"Welcome, welcome," my voice rings across the crowd. It's become considerably smaller over the past 5 years. Let's just say my Presidency hasn't been too successful. The Gamemakers have ruined it all for me, uncreative ideas seem to just flow out of them. It's unfortunate, since the Head Gamemaker from last year was quite nice.

Anyway, there's a new Head Gamemaker now, a thrilling one with tons of ideas. Kielle Lush. At the moment, she stands beside me, readying her own speech. The crowd is silent. Not unusual.

"This Hunger Games, I assure you, will be the best of them all, there's a new Arena, and new tributes! I've come to an important decision, that Kielle helped me put together. This year, the Hunger Games shall be compulsory watching in the Capitol and Districts. If you defy this, well, you'll just have to find out what happens," I grin down at the audience. At the cameras I know are projecting my face across all of Panem.

"Now, Miss Lush will speak to you," I flip my hair over my shoulder, the blue dye is shimmering gently against my pink dress. It puffs out just below my waist, cascading into a graceful glitter. I step back and let Kielle come forward.

"Hello Panem!" She shouts, trying to excite the crowd. Kielle has great fashion sense, it's one of the many things I like about her. At the moment her hair is done up in a complex swirl of silver and gold. Her teeth are sharpened and tipped with opal, her dark skin radiant with silver powder speckles.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it, the sun shining on a happy Panem, as the President's before Lush aspired to do," she's a good speaker Kielle, knows how to sway the audience exactly as she wants.

"I promise you all that the Hunger Games this year will be spectacular, and the Capitol will flourish under a great rule," she smiles sweetly back at me. Almost too sweetly. Kielle's hand reaches into a pocket at her side, she continues to speak, "we will witness the most crucial moments in Panem's history throughout this year, the Games will be changed forevermore."

Her arm rises. The gun gleams black at my head, I don't even have time to speak before the bullet cracks through my skull. Everything goes black, and a searing pain thrashes through me. Then there's just white light, engulfing me whole.

**Tribute Form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Favourite thing about their District:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality: no less than 3 sentences**

**Appearance: no less than 3 sentences**

**Faceclaim (optional):**

**Backstory: no less than 4 sentences**

**Family: please include age, appearance, personality**

**Friends: please include same as family**

**Any other people of significance: please include same as family**

**Most Important Moment in life: no less than 2 sentences**

**Volunteered or Reaped?:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Token?: **

**Reaction/Reason: no more than 6 sentences**

**Strengths: include at least 4 (don't make too overpowered)**

**Weaknesses: include at least 4**

**Opinion on the Capitol:**

**Fears:**

**Main Weapon:**

**Stations at the Training Centre:**

**What do they show the Gamemakers:**

**Gamemaker Score: (it won't necessarily be that score)**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Parade Outfit:**

**Introvert, Extrovert or Ambivert?:**

**What's their opinion on the Games?:**

**Bloodbath Plan:**

**Game Plan: make it interesting**

**Allying or Not:**

**Are they kind to their allies?:**

**Open to love in the Games?:**

**In what environment do they feel most and least comfortable?:**

**Flight or Fight?:**

**Expected Placement?: Where do you think they will come?**

**Preferred Placement: What do you want them to come?**

**Why should your tribute win?:**

**Ok, so there's the tribute form and a little passage from in the Capitol! How'd ya like it? The next chapter will probably be the Sponsoring Form and how to earn points! District 1 and 4 Male are taken. **


	2. Sponsoring Form

**Here's the Sponsoring info!**

**How to Earn Points**

**Short Review- 10**

**Long Review- 30**

**Follow Story- 50**

**Favourite Story- 50**

**Follow Author- 50**

**Favourite Author- 50**

**Submit a tribute- 100**

**Tribute dies- 150**

**Sponsoring Items**

**Food & Water**

**A loaf of bread-100**

**Strips of Beef- 100**

**Water purification tablets-100**

**A water bottle- 140**

**A meal for 1- 140**

**A meal for 2- 170**

**A meal for 3- 200**

**A meal for 4- 230**

**A meal for 5- 260**

**A bag of 5 water bottles-140**

**A bag of 12 water bottles-250**

**Medical**

**Bandages-150**

**Needle and String-150**

**Disinfectant- 190**

**Cream for small wounds-200**

**Cream for big wounds-350**

**Pill that stops Hunger (1 day)-170**

**Pill that stops Hunger (2 days)-340**

**Poison Antidote-450**

**First-Aid Kit(everything in medical)-2700**

**Survival**

**Bag- 90**

**Socks- 90**

**Rope-90**

**Matches-120**

**Shoes-150**

**Thermal jacket-190**

**Rain jacket-190**

**Fishing Kit(includes bait and rod)-200**

**Sleeping Bag- 300**

**Tent-360**

**Camouflage Sleeping Bag-350**

**Camouflage Tent-410**

**Weaponry**

**Small knife-90**

**Club-120**

**Bow and 6 arrows-160**

**Bow and 12 arrows-320**

**Bow and 24 arrows-640**

**Pack of 6 throwing knives-160**

**Pack of 12 throwing knives-320**

**Pack of 24 throwing knives-640**

**Trapping Set-300**

**Spear-300**

**Trident-350**

**Sword-350**

**Ax-350**

**5 vials of poison-350**

**10 vials of poison-700**

**Explosives (will injure someone)- 300**

**Explosives (will injure/kill someone)-380**

**Explosives (will kill someone)-450**

**Weapon of choice (tribute's strongest weapon maybe?)-ranging from 300-1000**

**A Mutt (protective)- 1000**

**A Mutt (attacking)-1200**

**A Mutt (both)-2000**

**You must PM me or review to sponsor. Just write:**

**Who you want to sponsor**

**Item**

**Message**

**Cost**


	3. The Mentors!

**Hi! Please submit! Remember it's up to 2 tributes per person! I'll start to list the Sponsor points when the Reapings start.**

Mentor List

District 1 Mentors

Sprinkle Creek: 38 years old, Victor Of The 424th Hunger Games

Sprinkle loves Mentoring, she always travels to the Capitol in glee. She always gets to model new outfits while there and only goes for that reason. Sprinkle is extremely beautiful, with pale blonde locks and striking green eyes. She won her Games by picking off the Career tributes in secret one by one, and manipulating people. Sprinkle is fairly average at her mentoring job, she doesn't really pay that much attention to actually mentoring but does give a few useful tips before her tributes reach the Capitol.

Mace Cornel: 22 years old, Victor Of The 442nd Hunger Games

Mace is a valiant mentor with a very strict view on what his tributes should be like. He will put every effort into drilling Game methods and strategies into his tributes. He secretly hates the Capitol, but his Games weren't very long, which was good for him. He's considered a boring Victor by the Capitol, since nothing he really did in the Games was worth noting. His weapons skills are very impressive however. Mace also works at the Academy, and has since he was 19.

District 2 Mentors

Valerie Martin: 30 years old, Victor Of The 434th Hunger Games

Valerie is a cruel killer, who tortured her victims for fun before finally killing them. She was, and still is, the most talented fighter of the last 50 or so years. Her Games were a huge success in the Capitol, everyone loved her. She killed 13 out of 24 tributes, the 3rd most ever. Her mentoring style is based around weapons and strategic ways to kill people. She prances around the Capitol, her Games are the most watched in the Capitol. Re-runs are shown a lot more now. Valerie will help her tributes and pay lots of attention to them, but also manage to woo the Capitol while there.

Quartz Moll: 29 years old, Victor Of The 435th Hunger Games

Quartz won the year after Valerie, but in a very different way, he was great with weapons of course, but he mainly used his wits. In his year, there were lots of puzzles and riddles to be solved, he took the Careers through, but strategically made sure that one of them would die on every puzzle. He is also well-loved by the Capitol, his good-looks help. He has silver hair, a product of his mother taking drugs before he was born, and deep purple eyes. Quartz is muscly and tanned, there's an almost golden sheen to his skin. He will help his tributes greatly with strategic gameplays, and attract many sponsors. He's very closed-off when not helping though.

District 3 Mentors

Pexey Trajvin: 16, Victor Of The 445th Hunger Games

This is Pexey's first ever year of Mentoring, so she doesn't have a particular style yet. She's very young, which could be good or bad for her tributes. The Capitol finds her boring, she didn't showcase much of her ability and only killed one person, using a robot she designed herself. Other than that, she hid for the rest of her Games, which has labelled her as a coward. Pexey will be very closed-off, and a bit tormented by her past. Her District partner and ally went crazy. Eventually turning into a cannibal, which really scarred Pexey, especially since she had known him since they were 4. She won't attract many sponsors.

Cable Moore: 57, Victor Of The 404th Hunger Games

Cable is a very old man, and barely remembers his own Games, although it comes back in brutal flashes, sometimes giving him seizures. Cable was another forgotten Victor, his Games were a success at the time, but after about 6 years they fizzled out of popularity. He won using wits, hiding and jumping out at people. Cable loves seeing his family, and has 10 grandchildren who he adores. He will definitely give a lot of useful tips, but none that other tributes won't get. It's just all the standard stuff, like run away from the Cornucopia, find a few trustworthy allies. Cable's allies definitely helped him throughout the Games, so he continuously urges his tributes to make friends. He knows a few older Capitol citizens who sponsor District 3 almost every year.

District 4 Mentors

Monique Ray: 27, Victor Of The 433rd Hunger Games

Monique was a non-Career from District 4 that thrived in the Hunger Games, she was a skilled hunter and the Arena happened to be a beach island. This helped her a lot, she took out 4 tributes and felt very guilty for it. She could wield a spear expertly without being a Career, because she grew up hunting for fish. The Careers actually asked her to be in their alliance, even knowing she had never been trained. She received many sponsor gifts and was very popular. She will try her very best to get each and every tribute of hers home, she's good at talking up the sponsors, and gives unique strategies that will definitely benefit her tributes. Monique is also in a relationship with Quartz Moll at the moment. This might take her attention away for a bit in the Capitol, but the tributes will still get good advice.

Nero Fisher: 42, Victor Of The 422nd Hunger Games

Nero's Games was the quickest ever, lasting only 5 days, the Careers took out heaps of tributes in the bloodbath and hunted them quickly. He killed 8 tributes in the first 3 days. Nero has children, so he knows the turmoil and utter hopelessness parents must feel when their child is Reaped. For that reason he puts heaps of effort into getting one of his tributes home every single year. He's brought a total of 6 back so far, and hopes for more. He will engage you in multiple discussions where he shares heaps of useful tips and Games strategies, he will go through it all in great depth. He's fairly good at getting sponsors and is a popular tribute, but will focus more on teaching you how to win the Games, not get sponsors.

District 5 Mentors

Atom Depaine: 61, Victor Of The 400th Hunger Games

Atom has got a lot of experience in the Mentoring department, which is useful, as she knows which strategies will work with the most effectiveness. Atom is great at statistics, and weighs up the likelihood of her tributes winning with brutal honesty, she will tell her tributes exactly what's on her mind, which sometimes hurts their self-esteem, but she doesn't really notice. She's not great at getting sponsors, but will try wholeheartedly, she tends to offend the sponsors a bit. Atom won her Games using stealth and quick-thinking. Her trapping was excellent, and although she was hesitant to kill, she knew it was her only chance of survival. It was a Quarter Quell, the twist was that the Capitol citizens voted on what would happen next, out of 5 options. It certainly created a lot of confusion for the tributes. Atom has 2 twin grandchildren in the running this year, both 12 years old. She's very anxious, and has high hopes that they won't be picked. Atom is a kind person however honest, and will not give up on her tributes even when all hope seems to be lost.

Isaak Travolta: 24, Victor Of The 439th Hunger Games

Isaak isn't the best mentor you could have, he's resorted to drinking a lot, and can be seen very drunk most of the time. He'll sober up a little once the train reaches the Capitol, and may spit out a few random tips. Sometimes Isaak will wander off muttering to tributes he was in an alliance with. His Games wasn't very interesting, but it did have a good Arena with lots of variety. The tributes were quite weak, and the Careers were killed quite early on, by an insane tribute named Cora. Isaak is brutally scarred from his time in the Games and will randomly scream in terror at things that happened in the Arena. Isaak might get a few sponsors for his tributes, but it's unlikely.

District 6 Mentors

Savera Martins: 39, Victor Of The 421st Hunger Games

Savera is very flighty and anxious, usually preferring to stay by herself once the train has pulled up. She gets very upset every time one of her tributes dies. Savera's Games were messy, lots of ugly showdowns that had lots of blood and guts spilled. Savera's mighty fight at the end was extremely gross, with her right arm severed and hanging on by a thread of skin, and her intestines hanging out of her stomach. Even the Capitol thought her recovery was a miracle. Her opponent, however, got it worse, with no legs, a broken nose, most teeth missing, intestines and appendix popping out, it truly was a gruesome sight. Savera now hates the sight of blood, and will faint if she sees it. She tells her tributes a lot about medical stuff, which can be helpful. That's basically the only thing she'll talk about, natural medicines, healing plants and all the like. Sponsors will be scarce, although there are a few sympathetic souls.

Apollo Derlish: 48, Victor Of The 415th Hunger Games

Apollo was an absolute heart-throb in the Capitol, everyone adored him. Now, they still love him, but it's kind of died out. Sponsors will still be interested, probably the older Capitolites though, as the younger ones don't even remember Apollo's Games. Apollo is a good mentor, that gives some tips that may keep his tributes ahead in the competition. Apollo is mainly there for the hospitality (he loves the food and parties) though, he's long given up on his tributes, believing them to be weak-willed. He may try a little, but won't put as much effort as he can. His Games were interesting, with some unique tributes that spiced up the crowds, everyone was very sad to lose them, and got more attached than usual. It was almost hard to pick a favourite that year.

District 7 Mentors

Raja Maolini: 34, Victor Of the 426th Hunger Games

Raja is almost an enemy of the Capitol, after she beat their favourite tribute, Diamond, in the end battle because of a collapsing bridge. They were fighting, Diamond taunting mainly, on a wobbly bridge, Raja backed up and reached the other side of the bridge. Diamond started to walk at her slowly, without any notice, the bridge creaked once, and collapsed. Diamond fell to her death in the dark abyss below. Raja is now addicted to a Capitol drug, it slowly impairs her vision and hearing, so she's not very observant. She'll still try to help her tributes, but when she has had the drug recently, she doesn't remember much about the Games. Sponsors pretty much hate her, so that's a downside for the tributes. Raja is a kind person, who will talk to you for ages in an engaging conversation about her Games, when not on the drug of course.

Barker Grundy: 50, Victor Of the 414th Hunger Games

Barker is a muscly, intimidating man who won his Games by being the most ruthless, manipulative, and strong. He killed a Career in the bloodbath, and went on to kill to more, proving his superior skills with an axe. Barker will definitely have good tips, but mainly about weapons, not strategy, which can be annoying for tributes who aren't strong in that area. Barker will gain a few sponsors for you, he's a bit of a charmer, and can easily persuade people to follow him, being a natural leader.

District 8 Mentors

Lea Corval: 72, Victor Of the 391st Hunger Games

Lea is the oldest Mentor this year, but probably one of the most determined. She is a wiry, small woman with a strong-will and big heart who will put in all her effort into bringing her tributes home, whether it's through useful game plans or gaining sponsors, she will put in the work to make sure District 8 gets another Victor. She has been let down so many times in life, and doesn't want to do that to others. Sometimes she can be a bit closed-off, but that's only because she's trying not to get too attached.

Jude Foxworth: 33, Victor Of the 431st Hunger Games

Jude is an artistic person, who struggles to find a way to express what he wants to say in words, which is why he'll usually paint out scenarios months and months before the Reapings, and let the tributes figure them out. It's an interesting way of mentoring, but can be effective. He will listen to his tributes intently and work out the best strategy for them personally, not just a simple plan that everyone will use, but a complex plan that will gain the attention of sponsors as well as keeping the tribute them-self safe. Jude doesn't have much to do with his life, so he dedicates a lot of it to art and working on a way to get tributes home. His Games were very interesting, with a lot of twist and turns. Jude used the tributes almost like his puppets, but just to get himself home. Usually he's a very kind man, who doesn't like to lie or manipulate.

District 9 Mentors

Zunnoria Webs: 42, Victor Of The 418th Hunger Games

Zunnoria is a complicated person, who doesn't really have a place, doesn't know what she wants to do. This leaves a lot of time for mindless activities, stuff like partying, running, and other similar things. Zunnoria's Games went by in a bit of a flash, there was so much action, so many fights where no one ended up victorious, this led to a lot of nights with no sleep for Zunnoria, just running and fighting. Zunnoria knew a bit of combat and weapons stuff going into the Games, she was the product of a failed Academy training type thing. This helped her throughout the Games. As a mentor, she's honestly one of the worst. She never pays any attention, and is always doing other things. While in the Capitol, she might say a few words to some sponsors, but other than that, her tributes will get nothing.

Cerey Texas: 18, Victor Of the 444th Hunger Games

Cerey is very young, yes, but also very passionate. He'll put everything into getting the tributes he's mentoring back home. He's already lost a friend last year to the Hunger Games, and doesn't want to go through that again, so he's trying to not bond with the tributes, just help them. Cerey has started to drink a little, and sometimes may go to parties instead of helping, but most of the time he'll be there. His Games were another boring one, nothing much happened. The fighting was considered pathetic, Cerey hid a lot, but also got into a few fights, where he killed the other person. Cerey always showed mercy in the Games,and cries over the people he killed till this day. He won't be very popular with sponsors, but he makes up for that with advice.

District 10 Mentors

Eve Bradley: 47, Victor Of the 416th Hunger Games

Eve is a rough woman, with a big family. 8 kids to be exact, Molly, Calypso, Fron, Ted, Belle, Kal, Samson and Talon. All of them but Samson and Talon are Reaping age, so the odds aren't great. Eve is extremely worried that one of them will be Reaped, if they are she will put in every effort she can to get them home. If none of them are Reaped, she'll do what she does most years, with a heavy heart of course. Give them advice, gain them sponsors, and don't interact with them too much. Let's just say that Eve learnt not to get attached the hard way. Her Games were interesting for viewers, but not very action-packed. It was more of a love story between the boy from 1 and girl from 7. They both perished at the hands of the girl from 1, who was jealous. Eve got through barely scathed until the top 6, where there was a battle at the Cornucopia. Eve barely made it.

Orford Dunn: 50, Victor Of the 402nd Hunger Games

Orford is a dull man, with not much brains. He went into the Arena quietly, without any fuss, rarely even talking at all. His best friend and District partner, Samantha Reeves, protected him valiantly throughout the Games, though he did nothing to earn it. He acted like a coward. Then, when it came to the top 3, an innocent 12 year old from District 8, Samantha and him. He killed them both in 5 minutes without any hesitation. No one knows why he did it, but he's hardly interacted with anyone since. Orford doesn't even talk to his tributes, he completely ignores them, gets them no sponsors, simply leaves them to die.

District 11 Mentors

Pepper Amal: 26, Victor Of the 436th Hunger Games

Pepper is very outgoing, and has a positive energy to her. Her Games had very comedic tributes in it, who created great alliances, this Hunger Games had the Capitol laughing, making the Districts absolutely furious, District 9 and 5 had a small rebellion and were shut down immediately. Pepper was one of these funny tributes, she uses humour as a way to get all he had thoughts out of her mind, just focus on the good. Pepper has gotten a type of surgery from the Capitol, that took a whole part out of her mind. She had no one back at home for her, so she got all of her personal memories removed. She knew how to eat, and how the world worked, but didn't have any of the memories she grew up with. That is how she deals with the Games. With her tributes, she gives them some help, but doesn't remember her personal experience there, and therefore doesn't really know tips that can actually benefit her tributes. She does get some sponsors though, mainly sympathisers.

Whent Lonsdale: 35, Victor Of the 429th Hunger Games

Whent is an interesting character, he has strange mood swings and almost a split personality. Sometimes he is shy, but very kind and thoughtful. Other times he is loud and obnoxious, with a weird love for butter. Whent will pay attention to you in his first person, but not in his second. He's basically helpful with game strategies in the first mood, and good with sponsors in the second. His mood swings started happening while he was in the Games. Before that, he was outgoing and charismatic, but also brave and extremely generous. Whent's Games were strange, they were set in almost like a fantasy world, giant talking flowers, Easter bunnies hopping around, a giant green statue of a chicken eating fries. It would make anyone go crazy, with all the swirling colours and confusing layout. It's almost like everything kept changing.

District 12 Mentors

Brooke Aves: 42, Victor Of the 420th Hunger Games

Brooke is a cold, reserved person who only opens up to close friends and family. She has a husband, but no children, as she's not good with them. Brooke stays locked away in the Victors Village most of the time, reading books and baking are two of her favourite things. As a mentor, she's alright. Sometimes she'll give it her all, other times she'll turn away and won't speak to her tributes once. Brooke can be very helpful when she wants to, coming up with strategic moves that will create a safe path for her tributes, if she doesn't believe they're passionate enough, she'll turn away. There are certain things that put her off, and certain qualities that make her want to help. You just never know with Brooke. Brooke's Games were full of dangerous mutts, 14 of the tributes were taken out by mutts. Brooke's closest allies included. She fought bravely, and came out very broken, but I guess every Victor is broken in some way. Brooke will attract a few sponsors that adore District 12.

No Male Mentor, Adrian Pickering committed suicide 3 years ago.

**Okayyy, so there's the Mentors list. We have 4 tribute spots filled. District 5 female, courtesy of DefoNotAFangirl. Then we have the District 4 and 1 Male, created by Nautics. As well as District 4 female, by DragonSilvertongue. Thanks to those who have submitted! Hopefully I'll get a District 1 Female soon, and then we can get started with the Reapings! :D**

**Questions**

**1\. Who's your favourite Mentor?**

**2\. Which Mentor do you think will be the most helpful?**


	4. The Escorts!

**I should be able to start the Reapings soon, but for now, here's the Escorts!**

**Escort List**

District 1 Escort

Octavia Wilson: 28

Octavia is very pompous and proud of her role. She has always been a huge fan of the Games, and signed up 5 years ago for the position of escort, she started with District 5, and moved up last year to District 1, which she was very excited about. Octavia will have fantastic intellectual conversations about all things and gets her tributes to the right place at the right time. Octavia makes her job look effortless. She is a selfish person however, who believes herself to be better than everyone else. Octavia has curly blue hair, and sea-green eyes, her skin is dark and she always wears glitter, usually rainbow. She has diamonds embedded below her eyebrows and around her ears.

District 2 Escort

Roman Priest: 32

Roman has been around for a while, and is very confident in his abilities. He is creative sometimes, with a strange sense of humour. Roman is outgoing and talkative, he mainly praises the Capitol, which can annoy his tributes. Roman has a certain standard for his tributes, and if they don't meet that standard, he is rude and obnoxious towards them. Roman has straight lime green hair, pink eyes and always wears gold or silver polka-dot suits, his arms are covered in intricate animal tattoos.

District 3 Escort

Adela Mink: 21

It's Adela's first year mentoring, which is why she's so enthusiastic and passionate about her job. Adela is usually punctual, but can sometimes get carried away while getting ready, causing her to be late. Adela has a unique way of organisation, that would look completely random to anyone but her. She will be very kind to her tributes and always cheer them up with compliments. Adela wants everyone to like her, and sometimes tries a bit too hard. She has fluffy pink hair that's like cotton candy, with yellow skin and long eyelashes with rainbow butterflies attached.

District 4 Escort

Velveta Rhine: 25

Velveta is a very sporty Capitolite, with a love for action. She is a huge fan of the Hunger Games and has been mentoring for 2 years. Velveta absolutely adores each Victor, and swarms around them all the time. Velveta usually stays away from the female tribute. Preferring to charm the male one, if they're good-looking and 17 or 18. She gets annoyed when her tributes die. Velveta has snake like skin, with a pointy tongue and long black hair. Her eyes are yellow slits.

District 5 Escort

Maximus Pommel: 24

Maximus, more commonly known as Max, is a very intimidating man. He has dark red skin and huge horns curled around his forehead. His hair is stark black. He is tall, being 6"8. This is the complete opposite of his personality. He is an absolute angel, following all the rules and being inexplicably kind to everyone. He accepts people's differences and enjoys company. Max is loyal and cries every time a tribute dies, even if they're not his own.

District 6 Escort

Daphne Collins: 27

Daphne is a charismatic person with lots of love to give, she loves her District and appreciates every part of the world. She is disappointed every time one of her tribute dies, but learns to get over it. Daphne is one of the smarter escorts, she's not ditzy, and isn't into very extravagant outfits and the like. Her tributes always like her, because she takes no crap and is very forward. If she doesn't like her tributes, they'll certainly know. She doesn't judge them by skill for the Games though, she judges them by personality. Her hair is a sparkly gold, her dark skin covered in navy blue tattoos of birds and swirling letters.

District 7 Escort

Prudence Yaroll: 31

Prudence, or Pru, is a confident escort that thrives in crowds. She usually scares tributes off with her looks, her skin is wet and scaly like a fish's, blue in colour, and she has round alien eyes with no pupils. Her nose is two slits. Pru is rude to her tributes and hates escorting District 7m she desperately wants to be moved to District 1, 2 or 4. Prudence will deliberately try to get her tributes late to everything, and will hardly ever talk to them. She adores the Games, and the Capitol. Prudence will try to talk to the District 1, 2 and 4 tributes a lot, but with no luck.

District 8 Escort

Titan Kenyatipa: 26

Titan is a considerate person that has perfect manners. He can be oblivious and very ditzy at times, but will always be kind. He likes the Games, but always comments on how 'there should be no killing, that would make it so much nicer, because we would have lots of Victors instead of one.' All of his tributes think of him as stupid, which he is. Titan prides himself on loyalty though, and gets very upset every time a tribute of his dies, as he genuinely believes they would win. His figure is slight, he has a purple beard and slick mullet. Titan's skin is leathery, with a pattern of green frogs curling around his biceps and torso.

District 9 Escort

Zolton Marz: 29

Zolton is a classic Capitolite, always following simple orders and going along with the latest fashion trends. He tends to overthink things, and gets very anxious at times. He loves the Games, and has been disappointed over the past few years at how boring they've been. Zolton always picks favourites, and it's hardly ever his own District. Zolton has unnatural green eyes, neon pink skin and loves to wear chains of jewels around his neck. Zolton has many piercings, all along his ears, some on the lips, 2 on the tongue, 3 bellybutton and 5 on his eyebrows. All of them are clear and refract light to create colourful rainbows. Zolton is an absolute attention-seeker.

District 10 Escort

Tropicana Aris: 21

Tropicana is an extremely bubbly person who always has a positive attitude, she usually smothers her tributes, always keeping a close eye on them. They find it incredibly annoying. Tropicana can sing beautifully, and tries to cheer her tributes up with songs of love and freedom. Tropicana goes from guy to guy, and drops them like flies. She's a real heartbreaker, and doesn't even know it. Tropicana is also a part-time model and actress. Lots of people like her, the only reason she isn't an escort for the higher Districts is because she asks to escort District 10, believing they have the most potential and one day, will have the most interesting Victor. Tropicana has colourful tattoos of beaches across her back, her hair is a silky silver colour that reaches her knees, her skin is golden and dotted with light freckles.

District 11 Escort

Jewel Prince: 19

Jewel is the youngest escort this year. She surprisingly isn't that enthusiastic though, she's a very secretive person. There's something intriguing about her, something that makes her very different from the other Capitolites. She doesn't mind the spotlight, but doesn't aim for it. Jewel will be efficient with her tributes, and won't try to get close to them. She will support them though, and make sure they have a chance in the Games. Jewel has frizzy white hair with streaks of rainbow in it. She always wears rainbow contacts. Her dark skin is a stark contrast to the whiteness of her hair.

District 12 Escort

Cupid Well: 22

Cupid is a very dum person, and has no idea how to have a conversation. The only reason her is an escort is because his dad is extremely rich and famous in the Capitol. Cupid has always been one for sports, and has a very muscly figure. He likes to try new things, which is why he wanted to be an escort. Cupid can be very demanding and is a spoilt brat. His hair is medium-height, up to his shoulders. It's brown, but the ends are tinted magenta. His skin is dyed a light orange, making him look tan. Cupid wears heaps of makeup, especially eyeshadow, and loves to parade his riches around.

**So there's the Escorts, I hope you liked them!**

**Questions**

**Which Escort was your favourite?**

**What Escort do you think will benefit their District the most?**

**Please submit tributes, remember it's up to 2 tribute submissions for each person. Also please review, it gets you more sponsor points. The tribute spots taken are on my profile!**


	5. Lawless: In the Capitol

**So this was supposed to be District 1, but I'm waiting for one submission of the reserved D1F. So for now, here's a quick chapter on the Capitol!**

_Cordierite Noll_

The Capitol has officially gone crazy. No one knows who to trust, or what to do, let alone how to keep the Districts under control. It's the perfect time for what I've been planning. From the top of the building, in my extravagant penthouse, we can see everything going on below. Crowds of bustling Capitol citizens flow through the streets, all confused and some angry.

"Cordi?" My sister, Freya, asks, tapping me on the shoulder lightly.

"Yep," I answer, quickly turning around.

"They'll be arriving soon," she reminds me before rushing off into the lounge. I pull a sparkly jacket on, while shuffling up my papers. If this meeting, and everything afterwards, goes as planned, the Districts will be shouting my name in joy very soon. Hopefully before the Games start. The brutal tradition gets my mind spinning every time, I wasn't brought up to watch people-no, children- murder one another for sport. I wasn't born in Panem after all.

I walk out into the dining room, my chin held high. A chandelier refracts rainbow light around the room, making me dizzy, I still haven't gotten used to these Capitol fashions. About 20 people crowd the glass table, all clicking pens impatiently. I count 4 army generals, 2 spies, 3 court officials, 7 high-rank soldiers, 2 Escorts, 2 hackers and 1 very special young boy.

"Ok. Let's get started, first off, does everyone remember the brief?" I ask, getting straight to the point. I receive a chorus of yes's for my answer. Freya turns to me and nods her head, she's one of the spies.

"So everyone knows their positions, we have 4 separate plans and 2 back-ups for 4th phase, if at any point in the mission one of your friends is shot down but still living, you must leave them, that is the President's new orders, tell all of your soldiers this, our situation has become more desperate," I tell them, trying to keep my voice calm. Octavia Wilson raises her hand slowly.

"More desperate?" She questions, cocking one flashy eyebrow up.

"Yes, the resources are almost finished, we have 4 months, at most, to get this done," I explain quickly. Octavia still looks unsure, she raises her hand again.

"To my knowledge we had resources to last us 8 months only 2 days ago." The other Escort working with the rebellion is Jewel Prince, who hasn't even said a word. Her rainbow eyes are focused and calculating, like always.

"Yes, but some...disloyal citizens decided to blow up some of the supplies," my eyes dart around, trying not to lock with the anyone else's.

"What!" The room is in an uproar. I try to calm them down, but it doesn't work. Time to bring the big guns out.

"SHUT UP!" I scream. It only takes 2 seconds for the voices to quiet. Impatient hands shoot into the air. I point at Holly Chapman, one of the army generals, her expression is stony.

"Now we don't have the time to sway the Capitol and take over, trust takes a lot of time, we also don't have enough manpower to colonise successfully and we don't have any close confidants to the President yet!" Holly points out all of the holes in my original plan, which was thrown into the trash last night. My new one is better. Much better.

"I created a new plan last night, one sure to come out with us on top, we just need to play it right," I grin at them. All of their eyebrows furrow in confusion, hopeful eyes look towards me.

I pass out a detailed written explanation, 15 double-sided pages with all the diagrams of every position, and more. The group flicks through it, eyes wide.

"We're pinning most of this on Jewel Prince and a 17 year old boy!" Someone shouts.

"Yes, but once the 1st phase is finished, their jobs will be done," I explain before anything gets out of hand. Everyone whispers between themselves, deciding if my plan will work. I see a few nods, and many smiling faces.

"I think we should vote," Connor Reid suggests. Everyone nods.

"Ok, all of you who think my plan should go forward, put your hand up," I look around quickly as hands shoot into the air with surety. It's thankfully a majority.

"Wait, has the boy agreed?" Delphine Ferris asks, she has 4 children, which is probably why she's worried about this. Kal Grant, a muscly 17 year old boy stands in the corner uncomfortably as all eyes snap to him.

"Do you agree to go into the Hunger Games, knowing you have a 1/24 chance of surviving," I try to make my voice soft, reassuring.

He nods firmly, his face set in determination. Kal is probably one of our most skilled fighters, and knows the most survival skills, but he doesn't have to win for us to succeed. Which is why my plan will work. It has to.

The group files out, until Jewel and I are the only one's left.

"Good plan," she nods, not making eye contact.

"Thank you."

"I just wanted to ask...will he be okay?" Her usually confident features crumple into sorrow.

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure, it's all up to him," I say, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"He's my little brother, I was supposed to protect him, not let him volunteer for a brutal killing game that he probably won't win," she cries, letting her frustration out.

"I understand the feeling, I once lost a sister to her own sacrifice, but I didn't choose her to sacrifice herself, and you didn't choose Kal," I try to explain my pain, place it into words. It's faded over the years, but it will be there forever. Jewel nods solemnly, building up a wall around herself again, one that she rarely lets down.

"Rebellion requires sacrifice, the spark can't start without it," I add. Jewel gives me a sweet smile, before walking out the door. I waddle into the lounge, collapsing against the couch, it's really comfy. I place my head in my hands, maybe after we colonise Panem, helping the Districts of course, I can finally rest.

**Thanks for reading! Plz submit and review! I hope you liked the mysterious element to this chapter!**

**Questions**

**1\. Do you like Cordierite?**

**2\. What do you think of these rebels?**

**3\. How do you predict their plan will go? Will it work? Will they colonise Panem?**

**4\. Where do you think these people are from? **


	6. District 1 Reaping: Unbreakable

**Woohoo! Here we go District 1! Thanks to Lilah32 for Valeria "Val" Alexander and Nautics for Caspien Murakami!**

**Caspien Murakami's POV- District 1 Male**

"Caspian," I'm awoken by my father's cold and intimidating voice. My body wakes up in two seconds and I leap out of bed, my senses switched on immediately. Father is holding a stopwatch in his hand.

"3.21 seconds," he drawls, looking at me with a proud glint in his eye.

"Impressive, you'll do well to wake up quicker in the Arena," he adds. Today is the day where I'll prove my worth to him, my courage, then I'll have to do well in the Arena too. I have no doubt I won't come out victorious, I just need to kill more than him, it's what he expects of me. Despite the upcoming Reaping and Games, I'm not scared, just extremely excited. My body buzzes with energy, ready to let loose a little steam before I must get ready. As I pull on acceptable attire for a quick morning lesson, my father coaches me through all the things I must do to make sure I get as many kills as possible.

"The Career alliance will be important, but it is not everything, maybe once you've gotten to the top 5 or 6, slit their throats while on watch, it will work a charm, just don't make it too obvious," he grins. My father is one of the Capitol's most loved Victors. Therefore he knows everything about the Games, and he's taught me. I've decided to Volunteer this year, as my father did years back, we agree that I should get at least 15 kills, although that will be hard, I'm up for the challenge.

"Go down to the basement and get your katana ready, maybe a few throwing knives," my father orders. I cock my head to the side and furrow my eyebrows, I can't talk. Or won't to be exact.

"I just want you to practice your main skill before the Reaping, I added the throwing knives for defensive strategy," he huffs, glaring at me. I shrink slightly under his gaze but remain confident. He can't see me be weak, then he'll doubt my ability to win. I do as father says and trudge down to the basement where a small but effective training centre is set up. It would take too long to reach the Academy. We have black and blue mats set across the floor, ready to cushion my fall slightly, if I fall, which is hardly ever.

I ruffle my jet black hair, before grabbing the katana and slashing at the dummy for warmup. Father comes in and picks up his own sword, readying his stance. I spread my feet slightly and bring the sharp edge of my sword up, facing Father. I make the first move, spinning to the side and slicing down. A clashing noise rings through the room as his sword meets mine. He pushes down before I duck and roll, narrowly missing an attack that would've been lethal if I didn't wear body-armour. It cloaks my body in black, which I like, as it's my favourite colour. I quickly scold myself, colours don't matter, nothing but the fight and the strategy. Father slices again, I block his blade swiftly before jabbing under at his torso. Father falls back, giving me a sharp smile. We continue for about another hour, the sound of clinging swords echoing off the walls. I slice my sword across Father's neck as Mum calls out.

"Caspien, breakfast," she calls. I look to my Father for permission, he nods sternly.

My feet are quick up the stairs, barely making a sound. My mum gives a bright smile. She's very nice, and also a Victor. She's scarred from her Games, although she'll never admit it. Probably because she lost a friend, I won't be scarred when I win, I have no friends. Mum's eyes soften when she sees my set jaw.

"It's ok hun, you'll be talking again soon, no vowel of silence," she flashes her teeth at me. I give her a smile even though I'm far from happy. I like fighting, but I don't know what my life would be without it. It's the only thing that makes me happy. I scoff down my eggs and bacon, it's covered in sauce. District 1 creates the most delicious sauce, I lied before, this sauce also makes me happy.

Mum helps me get ready for the Reaping, I'm wearing my training outfit to show my ranking. The chosen Academy trainee. I don't like going on stage, but it's part of the Games, and if I want to fight I have to do the extravagant stuff too. Mum combs back my hair, her slanted black eyes are an exact mirror of mine, I look a lot like her, not really like my father though. I focus on the mirror, taking in my muscly form. Mum hands me a sauce lid, it has a photo of Father, her and I in it. She's smiling enthusiastically, like always, Father manages a small grin while I look up at them, mirroring my father. I just want to make sure I kill more tributes than him, so he'll be proud.

I walk out towards the Reaping, keeping a confident stance, tilting my chin up and ignoring the stares. Everyone knows I'm the chosen male volunteer. They clear a path for me, almost running to get out of my way. The Peacekeeper in front of me notices all the stares, and looks up, surely staring through her shiny white helmet. She looks down again, saying my name and pricking my finger, I don't even flinch. I quickly make my way towards the 17 year old section, standing between 2 skinny guys with ginger locks. They give me a quick grin before staring up at the Escort, drooling at her beauty like idiots. I roll my eyes and prepare for the boring video.

**Valeria "Val" Alexander's POV- District 1 Female**

The brush runs through my dirty blonde hair, it's a hassle keeping it tidy, since it reaches my lower back, so I usually tie it back in some way. I decide to braid it this time, my fingers work delicately over, weaving quickly. Once I'm satisfied with my work, I slip on a pink dress that swirls around my knees. My black glasses frame my face and make my green eyes look just a bit bigger than they really are. I can hear my siblings squabbling playfully downstairs. I sigh, my fingers fiddling with one another. If only I wasn't so overshadowed by them. It doesn't help that Cal is a Victor.

I trudge down the stairs, keeping my eyes down, blocking out all the noise. Mum doesn't even say hello, how kind of her. I don't really love my mum, not like kids are supposed to love their mothers anyway. I've always held a small grudge on her, ever since she signed up all my siblings for training at the Academy, all my siblings except me. She doesn't like me very much, I'm too shy for her liking, too different from the rest of my District. I frown at the pictures lining our walls, all of my siblings accomplishments, hung up in an elegant frames, covered in expensive jewels. My parents do own a jewellery factory. I notice a measly wooden frame right at the end, in a dark corner. My accomplishments, mostly academic.

Cal notices me standing in the hall, staring dejectedly at the walls. He beckons me over to the breakfast table, where all my siblings have finally seated themselves. I sit at the end corner, like usual, scooping scrambled eggs onto my plate. Madeleine grins at me, her green eyes twinkling. Only she knows of my plan to Volunteer before the chosen Academy member. It's my only chance to stand out, prove something to my mum and dad. She gives me a quick wink before digging in. I smile slightly. Chatter starts up, Titus seems particularly excited about something but I don't really pay attention. Everyone at the table bursts into laughter, ever the comedian Titus is. Cal gives me a reassuring smile, I think he senses that something's going on, he is extremely perceptive.

Once I've finished the scrambled eggs, I quickly excuse myself. I must go see Dominick before the Games, I haven't seen him in 3 days due to all my relentless training. The second I step outside, my anxiety levels spike up a bit. People don't spare me a glance, but I still jitter nervously. I dig my nails into my palms to stop my fingers fiddling. Finally, I reach a small clearing, it has an abundance of nature, and it's so quiet. Dominick sits lazily in the grass, he plays with a delicate daisy, picking the petals of one by one. I smile to myself before plopping down beside him. He immediately turns towards me.

"Hey," he grins, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi Dom!" I grin back excitedly.

"Why you so excited?" He asks, having no idea I plan to volunteer.

"Oh nothing," I cover up quickly, a nervous sweat working at my brow. I wipe it away hastily.

"I know you're lying, I can always tell," he says, cocking up an eyebrow. I start to fiddle desperately with my fingers, avoiding eye contact. Dom seems to understand he's making me uncomfortable and steers away from the subject.

"I got something for you," he grins shyly, a blush blooming along his cheeks. I perk up a bit but then feel bad.

"Sorry, but I haven't got anything for you!" I apologise profusely. He pats me on the knee, a bit awkwardly I must admit, giving me a short, yet sweet, smile.

"It's ok, I just wanted to give you something special, on Reaping day y'know," he shrugs, bringing a sleek box out from behind his back. Whatever it is, it sure is expensive. My eyes widen in surprise, and, I must admit, a little bit of delight.

No one had ever done anything this nice for me, sure, my parents brought home heaps of jewellery but it wasn't really for me, it was always because they couldn't give the rest of my siblings something without gifting me. I clap my hands together and Dom chuckles, bringing the lid off. He reveals a stunning locket, it's made of glass that refracts rainbow light, yet it's not delicate at all, it's hard as steel.

"It reminded me of you," he mumbles, looking down at his hands. His long black eyelashes gorgeously frame his electric blue eyes, he has become even more handsome ever since he grew into his lanky form.

"How did it remind you of me?" I ask, ideas popping into my mind.

"Well, you're really pretty and seem all delicate, everyone thinks you are, but on the inside, you're tough and unbreakable," he bursts out, blushing yet again. The pink highlights his tanned face. I loop it around my neck, my face surely a bright red.

"Thank you," I grin, giving him a quick hug. He lets out a dazzling smile, holding me tightly.

"It's all good."

We chat for awhile, and I check my watch. I let out a startled cry.

"We have 5 minutes!" We race down the street, I'm much faster than Dom, he's lagging behind and sweating profusely. I try to deflect the stares, if there are any. At least when I'm running, I can't fiddle.

The Peacekeeper is surely giving me a disapproving look as my finger gets pricked, I only feel a little pinch. I see Dom reach the 18 year olds section and let out a sigh of relief. I jog over to the 17 year olds, letting out small 'excuse me's.' No one really notices me. Our escort, Octavia Wilson comes onto the stage, her heels clicking. No child is ever nervous for the District 1 Reapings, they know who's going to be Volunteering. Octavia goes through the speech, she's probably the best mentor, she's not over enthusiastic like some of the others. She flicks her dark blue hair over her shoulder, sending a shower of rainbow glitter onto the stage. Then the video starts, boring per usual. I'm surprised when I hear Kielle Lush's voice booming through the speakers. She speaks with complete confidence. The Capitol has been sorted out I guess. I don't really care about that stuff, it doesn't affect me here in District 1, and it won't when I go into the Games. The video finishes. My breathing become harsher, I huff and puff quickly.

"Now, let's see which lucky lady will be a tribute in our Games this year," Octavia grins. Her perfectly manicured hand reaches into the bowl. She shuffles around a bit, but picks one up quickly. I steel myself, I have to be fast, and I can't hesitate.

"Trini- "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, my hand flying into the air, not even letting Octavia finish the sentence. She doesn't look surprised, but the rest of the District does. I fidget crazily under their heavy gazes. I tilt my chin up and strut over, trying to seem confident as I wobble. My arms are stiff at my sides, I attempt to loosen them.

"Your name?" She asks.

"Valeria Alexander." My voice sounds unsure, oh no, that means less sponsors. I scold myself.

"Well thank you Valeria! Now for the boys," she smirks.

Octavia walks over to the boy's bowl, and the chosen volunteer, Caspien I think his name is, walks up with absolute confidence. He's not that tall, but still at least a head above me. I'm quite short, but that means I'm also light, which will help in the Games. I shake hands with Caspien, he squeezes hard giving me a quick look, something flashes in his eyes. Octavia throws our hands up.

"Caspien Murakami and Valeria Alexander, tributes of the 446th Hunger Games!"

**Yay! First Reaping done! Valeria and Caspien were both great characters to write, I hope I did them justice! Thank you again to Nautics and Lilah32 for the detailed submissions. **

**Questions**

**Did you like Caspien?**

**Did you like Valeria?**

**How do you think they will go in the Games?**

**Who do you like better?**

**Who do you think will make it further?**

**Did I write them well?**


	7. District 2 Reaping:Blood Queen&MrHappy

**Hey I'm back! **

**Here's the sponsor points so far, tell me if I got any wrong plz! Then there'll be District 2! Thanks to Apple1230 for Rain Underbloom and Team Shadow for Athena Sphinx!**

**Apple1230: 430**

**DragonSilvertongue: 330**

**Lilah32: 300**

**Team Shadow: 200**

**Professor R.J Lupin: 200**

**Nautics: 200**

**glittergirl20: 190**

**foxfaceisthebest: 150**

**DefoNotAFangirl: 110**

**Annabeth Pie: 110**

**ihaveacupofnoodles: 100**

**RadioFreeDeath: 10**

**Rain Underbloom's POV- District 2 Male**

Today is the day. My childhood dream will finally be reality, and better than that, I'll bring honour to my District. Mum taps my shoulder, smiling cheekily. In her hands is a beautifully wrapped gift, it's not unusual for her to buy me stuff. I smile appreciatively and set the present down.

"We'll go on, open it!" She grins. I shake my head.

"Better to open it when I win." A look flashes across Mum's face, she's definitely nervous for me. I give her a warm hug, "there's nothing to worry about, I'll be home in no time." This seems to cheer her up, she pops over to the table and bushes off a cobalt overcoat and some black dress pants.

"Go get dressed and do your hair," she orders. I grab the clothes off the glass table and rush to my room. I throw on a white shirt and do up a bow tie to make me look more professional. Normally I hate all this fancy stuff, but for the Reapings I'll wear it. I spend roughly 45 minutes doing my hair, combing it back and ruffling it just enough to create a wave. Once I'm finished, I look myself up and down, nodding once and hopping out the door. I smile is plastered on my face, it comes easily. Mum gives me a quick kiss, while Dad waves. I breathe in the crisp air, it sure is a beautiful day. The sky clear of clouds, a stunning blue. Wolf leans on a tree absently, a scowl on his face.

"Hi!" I greet him. He looks up, amber eyes meeting my deep blue ones. His eyes look scared, but still very, very pretty.

"Hey," he smiles shortly, before scowling again.

"What's wrong?" I ask straight off the bat, I can always tell when something's wrong, and not just with Wolf. My hands fidget slightly when I look at him, I clench them together so they stop.

"Just this dude," his waves his hand quickly, telling me not to worry about it. He looks so very caught up. I give him a hug. His face lights up just a bit. Ruby walks over, her eyes bright.

"It's the day!" She grins, giving me a playful whack.

"It is indeed," I grin back. We chat for a little while longer, Wolf seems even more model than usual, that dude must've really struck a nerve. I give him a knowing look and he rolls his eyes as Ruby chatters on.

"I'M FINE!" He shouts. Ruby stops, her eyes wide, black hair hanging back.

"O...k?" She shrugs awkwardly. She looks to me and I gesture that I'll talk to him alone. Ruby nods quickly in understanding before chirping out a 'bye' and dashing off. Wold sulks in the corner.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"It's ok," I grin ruffling his hair up.

"I didn't want to ruin your big day," he says, face downcast. He's definitely angry with himself.

"No, no, no, you didn't ruin it at all, you always make my day better!" I assure him, my smile still wide. Wolf looks up at me through his long lashes and smiles, a real genuine smile.

"Well I'm glad," he says cheerily. Just as I'm about to say something, he cuts through the silence.

"I got something for you," Wolf smiles, a pink flush on his cheekbones. He looks so cute when he does that.

"And what is that?" I grin playfully. He pulls out a brilliant fire opal pendant, it flashes deep red in the light, and dangles off a golden chain. I gasp in excitement.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" I shout excitedly. Wolf helps me put it on, when he pulls back he looks unsure. I'm about to ask him what dude got him all worked up, when he kisses me quickly. It's very sweet, and right on my cheek. My face goes a bright red.

"Sorry," Wolf mumbles.

"It's ok! Well it's more than ok, it's really good, it's awesome, you're awesome, um.." I squeak. Wolf laughs, it sounds like a bark. It's music to my ears. We keep talking, sitting just a little closer than before. When we leave, I kiss him again, this time full on the lips. He turns red like a tomato before I scurry off, smiling giddily.

When I get back to the house, Mum and Dad are out, probably on some errand or chatting to the neighbours, Allium is nowhere to be seen, per usual. Ever since she started dating this guy called Reed, she's never home. Allium hates the Games, and by hate, I mean would rip them to shreds with her teeth if she could. Paradise doesn't mind them though, she's my little sister, and she looks up to me. I like that, it's good setting an example for her and I enjoy her company. Paradise isn't home either though, so I decide to go see Thunder. Thunder is my Mentor, he's trained me privately for all my life and has made sure the Academy knows how good I am, and even convinced them to let me volunteer without any 'hiccups', as he like to say. There's no doubt how he won the Games, he's a fantastic strategist and an excellent fighter of course. I jog under the Victor's Village sign, the sun is glinting off it, making it look extremely silver. Rows and rows of the same house are now before me, most of them filled. I count the numbers until I reach Thunder's. I rap on the door sharply. Thunder opens, clapping me on the back.

"It's your day big fella!" he exclaims. As soon as we get inside it's lecture on Game tactics, of course it is, I need as much knowledge as possible to win.

It's not long before Thunder steers me out, we walk to the Reapings together, chatting animatedly. I walk confidently into the 18 year old's section, I'm easily the tallest here but no one finds me intimidating. Flashes of memories come back to me as I wait, moments that now define my life, my purpose. Ever since my Grandmother died it's opened up the world to me, and I know as I shed those tears I would honour her by always being happy and kind to others. Some people think I'm volunteering for bloodsport, but I think that's just stupid, I'm volunteering out of love for my District. My grin becomes even wider as the Escort walks onto stage, Roman Priest I think his name is. It's time to make my dream come true.

**Athena Sphinx's POV- District 2 Female**

My breaths are ragged as I slash at the dummy, beheading it with a swift blow. I brace myself for an oncoming attack from Amelia, but it never comes. I turn around quickly. Amelia is sitting on the stool behind me, flirting with a guy called Aaron. I sigh and fling my sword down. It lands with a heavy thump upon the ground. I quickly set up a dummy and grab my throwing knives. I fling 3 at once, twirling and rolling to throw another just after. Bang, bang, bang, bang. One hits the dummy in the head, one in the chest, one in the groin, and the last in the eye. Perfect. I hear a loud clapping from across the room.

"That's my gal!" Amelia shouts, Aaron must have left. I roll my eyes playfully before setting up again, it's almost perfect, but one hits just too far left of the chest, it wouldn't be fatal. I curse very loudly as Amelia makes a beeping noise. How could I miss such a simple shot? I was only 50 metres away!

"Grrr," I growl. Amelia comes by my side.

"Don't worry 'bout it Athena, it's still a good shot, the person would be bleeding profusely and too slow to run away, so then you'd get 'em in the head next shot!" She grins. I huff but give her a thankful look. As I go to collect my knives, Amelia flings a hand across my chest.

"No. No more training, go talk to Carlos or your mum," she gestures widely towards the door. When I don't move, she gives me shove. I shove her back playfully before sprinting towards the door.

I meet Carlos at a field near the high school.

"Well, well, well, you finally showed up."

"I was training," I say shortly. Carlos musses up my hair before collapsing into the grass, it's very green at this time of year. The sky is just a plain blue, I like it more when it's cloudy. Carlos pulls at my hair playfully, I smack his hand away.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asks, fiddling with the grass.

"How exciting it will be if I win," I sigh dreamily.

"If you win? Of course your gonna win Athena! You're the best there is! Plus, you're like my honorary little sister, and because I'm awesome, I only choose awesome people to hang out with, which means you're awesome!" Carlos jokes, nudging my shoulder with his own. I giggle softly and punch him in the arm.

"Oi! What was that for?" He asks, pouting and clutching at his 'wounded' arm.

"For calling me little," I frown. He lets out a surprised laugh.

"Well technically I'm 19 and your 18," Carlos teases. I roll my eyes. He's in an extremely good mood today, although his stubbornness still stands strong. He bids me goodbye not long after that, ruffling my hair and making it all messy. I shoot him a glare as I walk off.

Mum and I aren't the richest people in the District that's for sure, so we live down the end of town. Mum is the main reason I'm volunteering, she always works so hard for us, to make sure we have enough food and water. I just want her to be happy, and not have to work anymore. The other reason is Camille Avery, when I was very young she told me I would never be good enough to volunteer, that sparked up my hard working nature I guess, now she's 4th on the ladder, and I'm the chosen volunteer. I sometimes pretend to poke out my tongue at her, in my head of course. I finally reach the small cabin where Mum and I live, it's such a cosy and warm house. I do love it.

"Hey Athena," my mum greets me. She looks tired, I can just see a slit of her chocolate brown eyes. She sits up and yawns, stretching out her arms like they do in movies.

"Hi mum," I smile. Volunteering solidifies further in my mind, not that there was ever a doubt.

"I'm just going to close my eyes for a little bit longer, wake me up when the Reaping-"she yawns,"starts."

"Ok," I whisper as she nods off, her head lolling to the side. I'm glad she gets a day off, she deserves it after all her hard work. It's the only day she can afford to take off the whole year, which sucks. I trudge to my room, it doesn't have much furniture, just a bed, a drawer and a desk. My bed has a few plush animals on it, they're all scruffy and matted from when I played outside with them. I remember those days, so distant now. I decide to write some strategies in my diary, it's all sparkly and overfilling with scrapbook pages. I flip back to the first page, I wrote it when I was only 9. My mum brought it as a present right after she signed me up for training. Although she wishes I didn't have to enter the Games, she's still my main support system.

The first page is very cute, you can hardly read my messy handwriting, I'm ashamed to say it's still pretty messy. I talk about my first day of training, and then the day I met Carlos. We've been like siblings ever since. I smile to myself as I read over it all and peer at the stickers and drawings in the margins. As I get older the book becomes filled with more and more strategising, doodles of animals turn into intricate designs of weapons. I flick to an open page and instead of writing strategy, like usual, I write about all my experiences, the moments of my life I will never forget, everything. Once I'm satisfied, I sign it off with a swirly signature. Placing it delicately on my deep purple doona, I sigh. Time to get dressed for the Reaping.

My black flats and long-sleeved black dress make me look 20, rather than the 18 I am. I rarely wear makeup due to all my extensive training, but I decide to put a little mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow on, with a light shade of blush and dark red lipstick to make my lips stand out. I walk confidently out of my room, my mum is all ready in a similar get-up. Black jeans, a black jacket and a fancy lilac shirt. She smiles at my outfit, memorising how I look no doubt. A leather bracelet hangs out of her hand, she quickly fastens it to my wrist without a word. She takes a deep breath, "let's go."

My finger is pricked by the needle, blood trickles out, I'm about to wipe it on my dress when Amelia grabs my hand, she smears the blood on my 2 cheeks.

"Gross!" I shout, as Amelia pulls me towards the 18 year old section, her blonde hair done up extravagantly.

"It'll get you more sponsors, you'll look deadly," she purrs. My eyebrows perk up in surprise, that's actually quite a good idea, not that I like having blood smeared on my face or being the center of attention, but I have to be recognised in the Games. Roman Priest looks absolutely outrageous, his lime coloured hair in one massive mohawk that looks about 50cm long. He is wearing a mesh pink t-shirt with sparkly gold polka dots on it. He wears a matching cape, a high-heeled orange boots that must be all the rage in the Capitol. He finishes it off with thick eyeliner, green eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick. He looks extremely out of place here in District 2, although we are considered the Capitol's lap-dogs, we haven't adopted their unique fashion style. He starts speaking, and I listen into every word. I must be focused at all times, then the stupid video starts. Ugh, how boring. I listen to it anyway, soaking up every word just in case it might be used in the near future.

Eventually Roman gets to picking the tributes, he starts off with the boys per usual, picking out a name right off the top and knowing they won't be the tribute. Some of the girls around me look at the blood smeared across my face in disgust, others confusion.

"Silver Lash," he calls. What a stupid name. The chosen boy volunteers, I've never seen him around the Academy, some people say he's been tutored privately, he's probably spoilt.

"What's your name?" Roman asks.

"Rain Underbloom," the boy says confidently, he's extremely tall, and good-looking too. Sponsors will be crawling over to him, but why is he grinning so much? I must make sure I do this thing perfectly, just so I have the best chance possible in the Arena, I have to stand out. Of course I have the blood, but how else? I rack my brain for something, ah-ha! Although I don't like drawing attention to myself, I'll have to push through for this.

"Paradise Underbloom," Roman calls quickly.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell. Amelia gives me a pat on the shoulder as I walk confidently towards the stage, my black flats tap softly against the stairs, Roman ushers me up.

"What's your name?" He asks excitedly, noticing the blood smeared on my face.

"Athena Sphinx, the Blood Queen," I say, my voice a little intimidating, I keep my face blank. Roman looks particularly delighted at this, the crowd seems very interested. Rain doesn't look too fazed.

"Let's give a hand to Rain Underbloom and the BLOOD QUEEN!" He bellows, the crowd roars, a chant starts.

"BLOOD QUEEN! BLOOD QUEEN!" It's music to my ears.

**Questions**

**Did you like Rain?**

**Did you like Athena?**

**How do you think they'll go in the Games?**

**Who do you like better?**

**Who do you think will make it further?**

**Did I write them well? (Question for Apple1230 and Team Shadow)**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**


	8. District 3 Reaping: Any volunteers?

**Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks to Malec6872 for Jinx and Copper!**

**Now District 3!**

**Here are the Sponsor Points**

**Apple1230: 440**

**DragonSilvertongue: 330**

**Lilah32: 300**

**CinnamonBun24: 250**

**Team Shadow: 200**

**Professor R.J Lupin: 200**

**Nautics: 200**

**Guesttwelve: 200**

**Malec6872: 200**

**glittergirl20: 190**

**foxfaceisthebest: 150**

**DefoNotAFangirl: 120**

**Annabeth Pie: 110**

**ihaveacupofnoodles: 100**

**RadioFreeDeath: 10**

**Copper Staar's POV- District 3 Male**

My fingers fumble for the switch, twisting in my bed sheets before finally grasping onto something hard. I pull it up and screw it in, walking over to my desk where everything is scattered about. I grab a cloth to wipe the grime away before staring at my creation. Perfect. Exactly the way I hoped it would turn out. I notice the time on my makeshift watch, and start to get dressed. I pull on a russet tunic with gold patterns that define my bony chest. The rest of me is covered in black, black pants and black shoes. I finish off my look by slipping on a golden watch, fake of course. It's not like Clem and I can afford nice things, we just do what we have to do to survive. At least we aren't orphans, that's looking on the bright side. Is it better to have no parents, or parents that don't love you?

Clem walks in quickly, his strawberry blonde hair is sticking up in bits all over the place, he must've just woken up.

"Ah, you're already up," Clem mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Correction, he's still waking up.

"Yup, I was working on new contraptions," I explain. Clem nods before walking out, most likely to get breakfast. I turn back to my work, unfortunately getting a few splatters of ink on my cuffs. I survey the money-makers. I've fixed up a few toasters, 4 I count and 2 coffee machines. I'll sell them to Sparky's store, he takes this stuff for a good amount. I pile them up into a bag and carry them out, grabbing one oat cracker on my way out. Clem's in his room, so he won't pull me up. Sparky's always open, whether it's the Reaping or not, he doesn't care. He does live in the same building as the shop I guess.

I knock politely on the back door, where he lives, before waiting patiently. An old, wrinkly hand opens it up. Sparky gives me a massive smile.

"Ah my little Copper, what'ya got today?" He asks, clapping his hands together in delight. Sparky has a long white beard, with a bald head and dark blue eyes still with that lively twinkle in them.

"4 toasters and 2 coffee machines," I state proudly, holding up the cheap old bag. He gestures for me to come inside, swinging an arm round my shoulders.

"Good luck today boy," he whispers genuinely.

"Thanks Sparky, but the odds should be in my favour," I say quietly. They are, aren't they? I didn't take any tesserae and I'm only 14. Sparky claps me on the back.

"Show me the beauties," he grins, eager to change the subject. One by one, I pull my creations out of the bag, placing them delicately on the table. Sparky's eyes light up.

"I'll take these for 50 each," he says, pointing to the toasters, "and these for 110 each," he points to the coffee machines. Sparky does seem like he wants this stuff a lot, so if I tried to raise the price a little he'd probably agree, but do I want to deal with Sparky, usually I take the money and go, hmm.

"Raise them both by 20 and we'll have a deal," I blurt out. Sparky eyes me, probably knowing I need the money no matter what and will take the lower deal if he pushes.

"Deal."

I walk away grinning wide, this is turning out to be a great day, I got 380 bucks to give to Clem. I rush back to the house, placing the money in Clem's jar. He's sitting at the breakfast table, Virgo and Jet are lazing in the lounge room, lips locked together per usual. I know they're my parents, but they feel like strangers to me, I don't even call them mum and dad! I slide into the seat beside him, giving him a smile. He smiles back, tiredly however. He hardly gets a day off and this is it, so he obviously wants to have some rest.

"Where were you off to?" He asks.

"Umm...just meeting up with Sorrel," the lie slips out of my mouth too quickly to stop myself. Clem wouldn't be happy if he knew I did some work for money, so I have to lie to keep him happy, right? Clem would usually notice the lie anyway, but he's too tired. Sorrel is my best friend too, so Clem won't be surprised I 'met up with him.' Sorrel has dark black hair and eyes like coal. The only bad thing about him is his sister. Jinx Lolita, the most cruel person in District 3, certainly a murderer. She looks at my brother with a strange glint in her eye, I've been extra protective of him, even though he's older, ever since she first looked at him like that. Then I realise, I need to actually meet up with Sorrel before the Reaping! I dash off, bidding Clem a quick goodbye.

Sorrel is sitting down, chatting to some 'fangirls' as I like to call them. Sorrel is very popular, and considered to be handsome. He waves to me over a pretty brunette's head. I plop down beside him, only one girl spares me a glance. Minnie I think her name is. She looks at me in recognition, before turning back to flirting with Sorrel. I throw up a little in my own mouth. Sorrel is flirting back, and they're loving it. I sit up, about to leave, when Sorrel pulls me back down.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to talk to my friend over here," he gives them a wink and a dazzling grin. Ugh. I roll my eyes before turning to face Sorrel. As much as I love him, he can be annoying.

"Hey," he waves, giving me a sideways look.

"You look way to happy for Reaping day," I chuckle. He just shrugs.

"I doubt I'll be picked," he says, ruffling up his hair, "touchwood."

"True, but who knows, you're name is still in the bowl," I remind him.

"You look way to happy for it to be Reaping day,"he changes the subject, putting emphasis on the you. I shrug just like he did.

"I sold some stuff," I grin happily. He pumps his fists up into the air before giving me a high five.

"Good work!" He shouts. Some people walking past glare at Sorrel, the noisy boy disturbing the district's current peace. I shush him as he looks guilty. Sorrel tells me about Jinx's plan to volunteer, he says he's glad to be rid of her, she's not his real sister anyway. I feel bad for the poor fellow who has to go in with her. We chat about small things for a bit longer, not again breaching the subject of the Reapings.

"Look at the time!" I yell, eyeing the clock hands. Sorrel checks his own fine watch and nods, dragging me up.

We race towards the Reaping area. I wince as the needle pricks my skin, before walking over to the 14 year old section. Sorrel is 15, so I have to leave him back with the other 15 year old boys. I play with my makeshift necklace, it's made out of a black cord, with a silver ring hanging in the middle and two silver beads either side, it's not much, but it's mine. The Escort walks on to the stage, she must be new because I don't recognise her. Her hair looks like fairy floss, and her skin is a grotesque yellow colour, the biggest part of her strange look though, is the butterflies attached to her eyelashes, they're all very vibrant, I just hope they aren't real. She goes on about how excited she is to Escort blah, blah, blah. All I catch is her name, Adela. When she's finished, the video plays, more boring stuff. The new President, Kielle Lush, speaks over the tape almost sinisterly. Once the tape is done, Adela giggles excitedly, her high heels clicking as she makes her way over to the boys bowl.

"Clem Staar," she calls. No, no, no, this can't be real. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a deep breath. Clem is frozen to the spot, another boy gives him a shove, he walks up slowly, silent tears streaming down his face. When the Escort says her next words, I know what I'm going to do. He's my brother after all.

"Any volunteers?"

**Jinx Lolita's POV- District 3 Female**

I slip into a quiet sleep, sure to be full of satisfying dreams.

_My hand clutches the knife as I eye it with intensity. Will I regret this? No, I tell myself, this will be great. Animals aren't always as fun to torture as humans, I'm sure. Humans will scream louder, plead with their words and eyes, I will relish every moment. This girl deserves it anyway, she's always had it coming. She's a brutal bully, with not a molecule of respect in her body. _

_Nilla Greenscape. The mayor's daughter, the spoilt brat that bullied me and so many others. My feet tip-toe along the pavement, I'm almost there. I can spot the Peacekeepers easily in the darkness, dodging should be easy. I turn a corner and swiftly lock my eyes on a Peacekeeper. I could kill them I guess, in case they saw, but I only brought two knives. One for the kill and one for all before that. Their back is turned to me anyway, they wouldn't have seen. The shadowy darkness makes it easy for me to slip into the richer part of town without being seen. I pass Clem's house. _

_Clem is a cute strawberry blonde haired boy, with the brightest blue eyes. I like to watch him, he's interesting and smart. Some people would say the smartest guy in our district, and that's a big feat for District 3. I've even had a conversation with him, once. _

_I reach the street. A huge house towers above all the rest, with it's grand awnings and fancy stairs. The mayor is lucky, richer than most. Now I'm out the front, I press the tip of my knife into my finger, a bead of blood pools out of the tip, it's sharp alright. My adoptive parents are pretty rich, so I can ask for anything I want. Now I have a collection of weapons, ideal for my everyday practices. I also train in biomes and stuff, great for the Games. I can't wait to get my hands on all of those terrified tributes. My mind flashes back to yesterday, when I killed a few deer. They squirmed under my deft hands, horrified squeaks escaping their mouths. I gouged out their eyes first, before pulling out each tooth one by one. The bloody scene was refreshing. It helps relieves my stress, gives me a form of control. I like being in control, it makes me feel more powerful, and power is good. _

_I climb over the fence, pulling my body over with ease. My ash brown hair is luckily tied up, it reaches my upper thighs, so I usually put it in a French braid or ponytail. Right now it's in a French braid for maximum efficiency in my mission. I growl, just picturing that girls face. Once I've hopped over the fence, my mind is immediately alert. My silvery eyes search the ledges of the house, planning an exact route up to Nilla's window. Spoilt little undeserving bully. My fingers and toes find the holds easily, until I am perched like a cat on Nilla's windowsill. I peer through the window, it's pitch black outside, but a soft glow is cast over Nilla's room from her pink nightlight. She looks so peaceful, so innocent in her sleep, if I saw her now without knowing her I wouldn't think she was a rude, ungrateful girl. _

_The window is open, phew, I don't have to smash it. The window slides along quickly, noiselessly. I roll inside before locking Nilla's door. She's still sound asleep. I creep over to her bedside table, and turn off the nightlight, the room is flooded in darkness. _

"_Nilla," I say, in a high-pitched sing-song voice that is sure to make her squirm. She shuffles in her sleep, I cut a bit of cloth off her bed, placing it over her mouth. It's ready to muffle her screams. I place the blade onto her arm, carving a bird into it. Her eyes flash open and the screams start. She claws at my arm with her nails, it hardly leaves a mark. Tears flow from her eyes. _

"_Please!" Her pleas for help are muffled. I give her a sideways smile, before snarling, spitting right in her face and cutting her cheek. She screams again. _

"_Do you regret being a bully now?" I whisper. She nods fiercely. _

"_I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, please, PLEASE!" She screams again as my knife trails down her legs._

"_Stop it please, let it end!" Nilla screams once more. I peel the skin off her arm and fling it into her face. Her eyes are frightened, she wants to die. She pleads for death. How funny._

"_PLEASE KILL ME!"_

"_You've done so much wrong Nilla, so much," I grin, still carving intricate patterns into her body. I throw her to the ground as she sobs. I carve the word bully into her arm, more high-pitched screams. I'm glad this is all muffled. Finally I cut a line across her throat, blood trickles out. _

"_STOP PLEASE!" She screams. I snap her arms, the crunch is pleasant. _

"_KILL ME!"_

_Nilla Greenscape is gone, her deformed body sprawled across the floor, a pool of blood gathering around her. I am the ruler of death, I feel in this moment. Lady Death._

I wake up. A smile is plastered across my face. Ah, what a lovely way to start the day. It's not long before the Reaping, I've slept in. I decide what to wear, and put it on quickly. Then I survey my outfit in the lengthy mirror. I'm wearing a crimson sun dress with a black belt around my waist. My shoes are black sandals, giving a perfect view of my blood red toenails which match my fingernails perfectly. My lipstick matches my dress and my hair is up in a tight ponytail. My eyelashes are long, framing my silver eyes perfectly. The belt really helps define my hourglass shape. Now I will train.

I bring out 2 rabbits for aiming practice, I quickly kill both with a hit to the eye. It's clean, which I don't like, but my parents would have to clean it up, and for some reason, just today, I don't want the extra trouble for them.

After another hour of practice and a trip to see my best friend, Mercury Fairwillow, it's Reaping time. Our escort, Adela I think her name is, looks way too excited to be here. She's new I guess, and the Hunger Games is exciting, but only when your the one doing the killing. She reads out the dumb speech and plays the stupid video. I sigh, can't they just get on with it? Finally it's time, I will be able to feel the joy of human death again. I am the Lady Death after all.

"Clem Staar," she calls out in her heavy Capitol accent. The Games just got even better, I'll be able to hang out with Clem in the Capitol, before killing heaps of tributes! This sounds like a splendid holiday.

"Any volunteers?" Adela asks. I scoff, like anyone would volunteer in District 3 apart from me. No one in District 3 has the guts.

"I volunteer!" A tiny voice speaks up from the 14 year old section. A boy walks up, he's pretty scrawny, with russet eyes and auburn hair that swishes in front of his eyes. He brushes it away and walks up. Clem looks like he's about to cry. I forgot he had a brother.

"NO!" I loud cry escapes his lips. The escort looks very awkward. Clem fights to get to his brother, with no luck. The Peacekeepers pull him away, out of my sight. Ugh, now my fun is ruined, well, not completely. I still get to torture and kill.

"Now for the ladies," Adela grins after asking for the boy's name.

"Pri-," she's cut of by me.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream at the top of my lungs before sauntering up.

"What's your name gorgeous?" She asks, looking me up and down and grinning at my fit shape.

"Jinx Lolita," I reply with absolute confidence.

"Here are the tributes for the 446th Hunger Games! Copper Staar and Jinx Lolita!" She shouts.

When I shake Copper's hand I squeeze it tightly, and give him a menacing smile.

"I'm Lady Death boy, and you're going to die."

**Questions**

**1\. How do you like Copper?**

**2\. How do you like Jinx?**

**3\. Which one do you like better?**

**4\. How far do you think they'll make it?**

**5\. Who do you think will do better?**

**6\. Did I write them well? (for Malec6872)**


	9. District 4 Reaping: I promise

**District 4 yay! Thanks to Nautics for Hunter and DragonSilvertongue for Raven! Please review, it gets you more sponsor points and gives me a stronger will to write!**

**Sponsor Points**

**Team Shadow: 490**

**Apple1230: 470**

**DragonSilvertongue: 330**

**Lilah32: 300**

**CinnamonBun24: 250**

**Professor R.J Lupin: 200**

**Nautics: 200**

**Guesttwelve: 200**

**Malec6872: 200**

**glittergirl20: 190**

**foxfaceisthebest: 150**

**FanaticFox304: 130**

**DefoNotAFangirl: 120**

**Annabeth Pie: 110**

**ihaveacupofnoodles: 100**

**RadioFreeDeath: 10**

**Hunter 'point-blank' Cornel's POV- District 4 Male**

I spin the bottom of the knife on my finger, it spins 5 times before I chuck it up and catch it with a sweeping gesture. I can hear Ax's fierce grunts as he fights Nero. Nero will be a Mentor for one of us this year, I desperately hope it's me. Whichever one of us doesn't go this year, will definitely go next year, but I'd rather go before Ax. I spin away from them and clear my thoughts, ready to hit the bullseyes perfectly. There are 8 dummies lined up before me, all with a bright red circle painted on their chest and head. I have 16 knives stashed in my belt. I throw the first 2, spinning and hitting the circles with 100% accuracy. Then the next, and the next, I hear a satisfying thump whenever the shot is right. Once I'm done, the 8 dummies have all been hit in the red circles. I let myself have 10 seconds of relaxation as a reward. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Ok, now back to work. I set up another 6 dummies, and drag a spear rack over so it's only 1 metre away. I also drag over a few jumps and obstacles. I breathe in and out before picking up a spear and setting my stance. Then I throw, it spears through the dummies head. I grab another, flipping over the first obstacle and making sure the sharp tip is angled away from me, I land and throw with deadly accuracy, cutting the dummies head off. I repeat this process, defeating obstacle after obstacle, learning the exact feel of each weapon again and again. I practice adapting to new weapons, such as a sword. I can still throw it almost perfectly, not as well as spears and throwing knives of course, but still good. I even practice sharpening rocks to throw. These are skills that will help me in the Arena Nero assures, but I want to learn how to survive too. Oh well, I guess I'll have to hope the Careers don't fall apart too early and we can stick by the Cornucopia. Then I remind myself, I might not be going. Nero surveys Ax and I after sparring with him, taking in our small faults and all. Finally, he takes us into the Academy office. He looks over our stats once and seems to make up a decision. He breathes heavily.

"You are both fantastic fighters and will make great assets to the Games, however, I believe that this year, Hunter will be the better candidate," he says with a tone of finality. Ax huffs and puffs. He's definitely gonna beat me when we get home.

I beam at Nero.

"Thank you!" I exclaim. Nero smiles softly at me, probably thinking about Game strategies in his mind, or replaying precious memories of his own Games.

"Go get ready," he orders me. I nod and take off, Ax still fuming behind me. Once we're out in the training room, I am delightfully surprised by Sally. She tackles me to the ground, congratulating me over and over. I shove her off before sitting up and shooting her a glare.

"Did you have to tackle me?" I ask, one eyebrow raised. She giggles.

"Of course!"

I groan with my mouth still upturned in a smile. Sally is one of the only people I care about, it's lucky she's not good enough to volunteer, because I would never be able to kill her and probably end up as a tragic sacrifice. That's not what I want from these Games. Sally is considered one of the most beautiful girls in District 4, and I totally agree, but I don't love her in that way. She has dark and wavy brown hair, that goes almost blonde in Summer. Her eyes are a calm turquoise with dark blue flecks. Her skin is tanned and there are minuscule freckles dotted across her button nose, she also has rosy pink full lips and a light flush along her cheekbones. She has dimples too, and people always comment on her 'hourglass' form. I dunno why that matters. Sally grins at me.

"Congratulations Point-Blank," she says, giving my arm a squeeze.

"Thank you," I grin back at her. We walk out of the training area arm in arm. Sally is my one and only friend, people usually don't come up to me because I rarely talk and I have an anti social nature. I'd probably say this is because of my training, I'm always training.

My mind starts to wander as Sally chatters on, noticing but not caring that I've zoned out. What will I do when, and if, I win the Games? What will become of me? My whole life has been focused on training, and if I win, I'll finally have time to relax. Relaxing really doesn't sound good. I guess I can come up with something though, and I'll be a mentor. We reach my house. Sally gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, winking afterwards.

"See ya at the Reaping!" She shouts.

"See ya then!" I shout back. I open the door into my house, I'm not surprised by Ax's figure standing impatiently in the lounge. He rushes over to me.

"You don't deserve to go!" He screams, spittle flying from his mouth. I stay calm, although I've never seen him this angry, he's been close many times.

"Nero thinks I do, and his opinion is the one that matters," I deadpan before dodging under his meaty arms to my room. He barges in and I give him a once over. He hasn't changed out of the training clothes yet, and definitely hasn't showered. Ax decides to punch me, I dodge the blow as he swings again, I leap over the bed and land lightly on the other side. He growls menacingly and I shrug, adrenaline rushing through me. He gives me a steely glare before kicking out with his foot, I spin around it as he punches my stomach. I feel the wind getting blown out of me, Ax isn't nicknamed Hercules for nothing. He lands another blow to my eye, and I can feel the bruise already forming. Definitely a black eye. I regain my ability to breathe before sliding out from under his huge fists.

"I hope you die in that Arena," he snarls before slamming the door shut with a bang.

I pick up a towel and a clean training top and pants. I quickly shower and get dressed. I begin to walk to the Reaping, keeping distance from Ax. I get my finger pricked without flinching and run over Games strategies in my mind. My feet trod lightly into the 16 year old Section, searching for a spot near the back, where Ax definitely won't be. As I predicted, Ax pushes to the front, knocking a few guys in the face. Velveta comes up onto the stage, her scaly snake-like skin really freaks me out. When I see her tongue my eyes go wide, so weird. I've never understood Capitol fashion choices and I don't think I ever will. She goes on with her speech and I skip over it all, readying my voice for the 2 immortal words, 'I Volunteer.'

**Raven Irving's POV- District 4 Female**

I rub my eyes tiredly, waking up to hushed voices. I peer over at the girls opposite me, they giggle quietly and point over at a boy that's just arrived here. Poor thing, I hope he gets on alright. I roll my eyes at the silly girls, Kahly and Coral, two of my bullies. They've stopped for awhile, but their comments still hurt. I sit up out of bed and look around, the orphanage isn't overflowing with kids, like in the other Districts, although there are about 20 of us 12 year olds in here. Most of the kids here lost their parents to boat crashes or shark attacks, both common things in District 4. I, however, didn't lose my parents to either of those, my parents died in an outbreak of smallpox, along with many others. I was a survivor, luckily.

Maybe not so lucky I think sometimes, it's the reason for my bullying, and my bullying leads to the awful scar slashed across my face. Everyone thinks I'm a scary witch, about to cast a deadly spell across all of District 4. Pfff, yeah right. Jack is my only friend, he keeps me safe and is super kind, always. I look in my compact mirror, and cringe at the ugly face staring back. My eyes are a dark blue, way too murky, and my hair is dark brown and curly, so curly I always find knots. I grab my hairbrush out and start to brush through. These features aren't the most ugly thing about me though, it's my scar of course. When I was little a few older girls pushed me into a jagged rock, causing this huge cut from my forehead to my chin. I hate it.

Light streams in through the window, and I finally remember why it must be so quiet outside. Today is Reaping day, I don't think I have too much to worry about, the Academy will usually supply 2 confident tributes to Volunteer. How scary that would be, knowing you're going into a competition to the death and only have a 1/24 chance to live. I wouldn't be able to do it, kill people that is, well, maybe if I got really desperate or something.

I guess I'm determined though, and okay with a spear, although my form needs lots of work. I'm not a very talented person, I'd probably die in the bloodbath. I decide to go and see Jack, after passing by the hall for breakfast of course. I quickly pop on a pair of faded shorts and a pink top. It contrasts nicely with my tanned skin, although it doesn't take away my overly skinny frame. I won't be wearing this to the Reaping, but it'll do for now.

I sprint into the room for breakfast, sliding into a recently polished wooden table with only 2 seats. I scoff down a bowl of bland cereal and get on my way. Jack and I always hang out at the rock pools, dipping our toes in and squealing playfully when a fish decided to nibble on one. The brightly coloured fish are so pretty, their flashy scales shimmering in the raw light. I love how clear the water is, and the salty smell wafting in from the ocean nearby. From the rock pools I can see a smaller beach, hidden in between some jagged cliffs opened up to the sky, if you tried to climb them you'd probably fall or cut yourself, that's how sharp the rocks are. The beach is covered in pastel pink and yellow shells, and the sand is so soft. The foamy water always hits it, and sprays up cleverly. Most beaches here are covered in bustling people, huge boats and shiny ports. They're so modern and boring. Nothing like the beach near our rock pool. The beach also has palm trees that scale high up into the sky, covered in coconuts. Jack and I sometimes scale them to feast upon the rich coconuts.

I finally reach the rock pools, Jack is standing there, his back to me, face turned upwards towards the blazing sun. It casts a shadow across him. He turns around, probably hearing my footsteps, he always knows when I'm coming. His bronze hair is slicked back with gel for the Reaping, it's strange, I'm used to seeing him with it all messy, but his dark blue eyes are still the same, his dimples and easygoing smile too. He chucks an arm around my shoulders.

"First Reaping, eh?" He sighs happily. We both know I won't be picked, and then we can go back to being two best friends always hanging out by the seaside.

"Yeah," I grin. He grins back and pokes me in the side playfully.

"Nervous at all?" He asks, a twinkle in his eye.

"Not at all, we both know I won't be picked, and if I am, the chosen girl will volunteer, simple as that," I explain to him while he nods along. Jack is always a great listener. We sit down beside a particularly big rock pool, stripping off our socks and shoes. I dip my feet in and sigh contentedly as the cool water refreshes my skin. I push my hands through the water and run them through my hair, rejoicing in the droplets touch.

"Raven," Jack says.

"Yes, that's my name," I tease. He looks at me seriously.

"If you're picked,- "which I won't be" I quickly cut in, "do anything and everything you can to win, please," he grins his teeth and sets his jaw. I look at him worriedly, bringing my hand to his shoulder and rubbing it gently.

"If I get picked, which I won't, I promise to do everything I can to win," I smile, giving him a reassuring hug. He hugs me back tightly.

We talk for a while longer, and decide to have some coconuts for lunch, rather than me going back to the dreary orphanage. Our feet create prints in the sand as we sprint across it, tackling each other to the ground. Before long, we are completely out of breath, and there's only an hour before the Reapings. I bid Jack goodbye and sprint off to the orphanage.

I grab stuff from out the drawer, a British white colour shirt, dark blue trousers and my normal black shoes that are quite scuffed. I finish off the look by swinging my favourite necklace around my neck. It's just a simple piece of string with a seashell on it, I've had it pretty much since I was born. Then I swiftly head towards the Reapings, this should be quick.

I walk with a confident stride towards the 12 year old section, giving Jack a wink, he's a year older than me, and obviously a boy, so he's quite far away. Velveta walks up onto the stage, she's a bit freaky to be honest, I hate her snake look, maybe if I lived in the Capitol I would be able to get plastic surgery and not be so awfully hideous. The Capitol are biased and unfair though, I don't think I could ever live there.

Velveta starts to read out the speeches, I've never had to listen before, but I do this time, only a little. Eventually she gets to the name calling, she decided to do the boys first. She walks over and calls out a random name, Oliver something I think. In a split second, I hear a strong voice from the 16 year olds section call out.

"I VOLUNTEER!" The boy shouts. He's handsome, and has a scar down his face, just like me. Although his doesn't deform his face. Velveta looks very happy about him, his name turns out to be Hunter Cornel, I've heard of him before, apparently he's very good at throwing things. Velveta will likely try to seduce the poor bloke, even though he looks way too serious for her, and a bit disgusted by her appearance. She clicks over to the girls bowl, looking a bit bored.

"Raven Irving," my name is called out. I freeze for a second but then remember the volunteer girl. I wait, and I wait. Someone gives me a gentle push towards the stage. I reluctantly start to move, hiding my scar with my hands and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

I can't believe it! The girl should have volunteered! Maybe she will when Velveta asks. At the moment, Velveta looks as if she just found something extremely smelly stuck to her shoe. Ahh, she hates me. My hand is placed firmly across my scar, but it pokes out slightly at my forehead. I know what they're all thinking right now. Good riddance the witch!

Jack looks completely gobsmacked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"NO!" He cries. Velveta asks for my name.

"Raven Irving," I mumble into the microphone. Tears slip out of Jack's eyes. I can see his mind working quickly, cogs turning with precise and set mechanisms. I close my eyes to avoid looking at him, it'll just make me cry.

"Any volunteers?" Velveta says weakly. Silence. Everyone knows who I am, and is fine with me gone. The Capitolites won't notice me, I won't be the witch there at least, maybe I can get some sponsors. I go over the assets I have in my mind, not many to be honest, and I don't know if I could actually kill someone! These Games are stupid, and cruel, I hate everything about the, and always have. I look over at Hunter, I can see the determined and almost deadly glint in his eye. He's ready to kill. I know one thing right now, I have no chance. Then my determination kicks in and Jack's words run through my mind. I will do everything I can to get home. I promise Jack. I promise.

**Questions**

**Did you like Hunter?**

**Did you like Raven?**

**How do you think they'll go in the Games?**

**Who do you like better?**

**Who do you think will make it further?**

**Did I write them well? (Question for DragonSilvertongue and Nautics)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in about a week, I had camp and then damn writer's block. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review, District 5 will be up next.**


End file.
